


Keepsake

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Lost and Found, Rey/BB8 friendship, Shara Bey’s Ring, brief moment of panic, rey is bae, sassy astromech is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: Poe loses his mother’s ring. Rey finds it.





	Keepsake

He had asked her to meet him at his workbench when she was done with training, there was something that he couldn’t figure out, but didn’t want to bother Rose to fix, she was still healing after all.

It was late, but that didn’t bother her.

When she reached his workbench, he wasn’t there-but his droid was, who beeped excitedly at the sight of her. “Hello B.B.” She said bending down to run her hands over his smooth metal surface. The astromech beeped happily as he extended his arm out to her. She raised a brow as she held out her hand for it to drop something into her hand. “What’s this?”

The claw opened and in her hand dropped a small ring of some sort. It wasn’t a mechanical piece or anything, it looked like the decorative pieces of jewelry that General Leia wore on her hands. She ran a fingers over the smooth surface, it seemed familiar-like she had seen it a million times before but she couldn’t place exactly where in her memory it came from. “Where did you find this?” 

B.B. gave the astromech equivalent of a shrug as it whirred it’s answer. “On the floor?” She asked and B.B. nodded its head. Rey looked over at it, normally the small unit was forthcoming with information but today, it seemed to be acting weird. Maybe Poe changed a setting or something. She looked over the ring again, it had a smooth silver surface that looked battered, from years of abuse from the wearer. “I bet whoever lost this is worried….” She started before coming intrigued by the small ring, BB-8 beeped something but she missed it.

The inside of the ring had an inscription, also worn down to the point she couldn’t make it out what it once said.

It was beautiful, not that she had much to go by.

She had never worn jewelry before and she slid it onto her finger to admire it against her pale skin. It fit perfectly against her narrow finger and glistened in the light and B.B. whistled its approval.

/

Poe’s heart raced.

His mother’s ring was missing, he had discovered the broken chain when he changed from his flight suit after his rounds. He tried to rack his brain to remember the last time he saw it, was it this morning when he woke up? He cursed himself for being complacent. 

The thought of losing his mother’s ring, who has been with him since her death, made him sick. He made a promise to her, to his father, to himself, that he would give it to someone special-someone who he would love as his father loved his mother.

It was gone.

He retraced his steps, but in his panic he wasn’t thinking clearly. It was a huge base and it could be anywhere. Did he see it this morning when he woke up? Did he lose it yesterday?

Then he would tear the base apart brick by brick until he found it.

He walked in the direction his droid had rolled off to, presumably to find his favorite person in the galaxy, Rey. Which was where he was supposed to be anyway, he was supposed to meet her fifteen minutes ago.

And when turned the corner into the hangar that they claimed as workspace, his racing heart stopped when he saw her wearing his mother’s ring on her finger. Suddenly the sick feeling was replaced with an imaginary fist into his gut. It looked as if it belonged on her left ring finger.

She held it up to her face to examine it closer against her skin when she caught sight of him, standing awkwardly with he jaw open. “There you are.” She said with a smile, before it faded slightly. “Are you okay?” He must have looked disheveled, or panicked, or probably both. He tended to run his fingers through his hair when he was stressed.

“... mm fine.” He couldn’t get words to come out of his mouth. The sight of her wearing his mother’s ring took his breath away. Poe knew he should clear his throat and try again, but he was absolutely stunned. 

Rey raised a brow at him, a slightly concerned look on her face, but it was only for a moment before she put the pieces together, the ring on her finger belonged to him-she had seen it a thousand times around his neck but had never asked about it. “This is the ring, from your necklace.” She stated and moved to take it off her finger, as if he were mad at her for trying it on. “I didn’t realize that it was yours. . .. “

He took three giant steps to her and stopped her from moving for a moment. “It’s okay, I thought I lost it.” He said, his voice still not strong. He took her hand and admired his mother’s ring against her alabaster skin, running his calloused thumb over the smooth surface. “It’s my mother’s ring.” 

Her face fell in surprise, she had no idea about the ring. “I’m so sorry!” She cried as she pulled her hand from his and went to pull it off her finger. “I. . “

Poe took her hand again in a strong grip to stop her from moving. “It’s okay.” He said, stopping her rambling. 

“It’s just I’ve never worn jewelry before and. . .” Her normally confident to a fault look turned shy. She was uncomfortable with certain things that normal people found to be a luxury or common place because she had been denied some comfort knowledge growing up. He hated it when it made her self conscious.

His other hand went to her other arm. “Really it’s okay, it just surprised me.” He said to quiet her ramblings. It was a lie, the sight of her wearing his mother’s ring threw him for a tailspin just seeing it on her nimble finger as if it belonged there. 

She looked at him, almost as if she didn’t believe him but had the grace enough to not call him out on it. BB-8 beeped happily at their feet and both of them looked down at the little astromech and Rey smiled brightly at it. “BB-8 found it and handed it to me.” She said and he looked up at her. 

Poe kneeled down to rub his smooth surface with the biggest sigh of relief. “You saved me again, buddy!” He said happily and BB-8 beeped happily. “I thought it was gone for good. Thank you.” 

He stood back up, his hand still holding Rey’s. “It’s beautiful.” She said looking back down at her hand again. 

His gaze followed hers as he hoped that his cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt. “It was her wedding ring.” He explained, twisting it against her finger like he used to do when it was on his mother’s finger when he was a kid. “I’ve been wearing it since she died, I think I can count on one hand how many times I’ve taken it off.” Rey looked up at him with a smile on her face that made his knees weak. 

“That is so sweet.” She said, slowly removing her hand from his only to turn her palm side up, asking for something. “Do you still have the chain? I can fix it for you.” 

He could fix it himself, but he reached into his pocket and handed it to her. In the blink of an eye she was at his workbench and she started to solder the chain that he had nearly as long as the ring with such care and precision that he was sure that he would’ve have been able to achieve. She leaned close to the table as she touched the molten metal to the chain that held his ring, it dripped twice and she used tweezers to piece the broken pieces together. His attention though was on her mouth, the way she bit her lip as she concentrated. 

She pulled out some rough paper to smooth away the joint that she created and wiping it down with a polishing cloth. “There you go! Good as new.” She said handing him the completed chain, you couldn’t tell where it had broken in the first place. 

“It’s beautiful! Thank you.” He said, sending her one of those crooked smiles. A small flush crept up her cheeks.

“You’re welcome.” She said as she slid the ring off her finger to hand to him, he was almost used to her wearing it. He slid it on the newly fixed chain and pulled it over his head, where it rested against his chest. “And thank you for letting me wear your mother’s ring. It’s an honor.”

His smile softened and he wanted to give it back to her, to show just how much she meant to him. “She would have loved you.” He said and she beamed up at him. 

There was a silence that fell over them before BB-8 beeped at her feet, ruining their moment. “Oh right. I forgot that I have to meet with Leia.” Her face fell only slightly, not wanting to leave the moment that surrounded them.

His hand went to her cheek. “I get it, you are a busy Jedi. I’m sorry I was late.” He answered softly, genuinely apologetic for wasting her time, he walked her into the hallway before stopping again. She stopped and looked up at him, it was then that he was nearly standing chest to chest with her, he tilted his head down to look her in the eye-she wasn’t much shorter than him, the top of her head reached his eyes. 

She looked up at him, looking through her long eyelashes. “It’s okay, we can work on the X-Wing later, if you want too.” She said and he nodded, her gaze dropping to the ring that hung proudly on his chest and she reached for it, holding it in between her fingers. The heat of her hand against his chest nearly took his breath away again and he forced a couple of stabling breaths through his nose, praying that she couldn’t sense his heart rate was through the roof. “I’m glad that BB-8 found your mother’s ring.”

“I’m glad too.” He whispered, his nose brushing hers as his hand moved to cup her cheek. “Thank you for fixing the chain.”

“You’re welcome.” It came out as a whisper, but then turned into the softest gasp as his lips met hers in a soft, chase kiss. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, but was interrupted by a very indignant BB-8, who beeped from their feet. They broke apart and both of them tried very hard to not glare at the astromech. “Alright, I’m going.” 

Poe stepped back, his hand rubbing his neck to hide his flushed cheeks. “We’ll talk later?” He asked, hopefully.

“Of course.” She answered turning to leave. “I will see you at dinner.” She took a couple steps down the hall with the astromech by her side. 

“Wait!” He called out and she stopped, turning around to face him. He took another step towards her to kiss her one last time. His hands went to her cheeks, Leia could wait another minute or four for her, as his tongue introduced itself to hers. A small jolt of electricity cursed through him and jerked away from Rey, who gasped as well. BB-8 zapped him with his cattle prod. “Ouch! Seriously?”

BB-8 beeped angrily, rolling back and forth impatiently. “I’m going!” She snapped at the astromech, who pointed the prod at her, threateningly. “You are so bossy.” 

He waved weakly at her as she was whisked away by his droid as she argued with it about being rude and she was going to take away the electric prod while he was charging. He shrugged his shoulders as he watched her disappear around the corner, that little droid was bossy and he loved that she put up with it. 

He loved that BB-8 adored her.

He adored her.

He took a shuddering breath. Out of all the women he had ever been with, none of them made him feel like the way Rey did. None of them even could hold a candle to her. 

It was in that moment that he decided that he was going give her his mother’s ring at some point. Rey from Jakku, the last Jedi, mechanic and pilot was it for him and when she was ready, he would explain his reasoning for keeping his mother’s ring.

His thoughts were brought up short, by an arm being flopped over his shoulder. Jess Pava stood with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face. “If the Jedi turned down your marriage proposal, I’m still available.” She said. 

He glared at her, brushing her off his shoulders as he turned around to see Snap Wexley, Rose Tico and Iolo Arana standing behind him. “What the hell are you talking about?” He asked, with a half hearted glare as he tried to play off their perception.

“We saw her give you your ring back.” Rose said, a worried frown on her face. She looked like she was going to cry, bless her little heart. He loved Rose, but when she mixed in with the pilots she was just as much trouble as they were, maybe even more so with Finn around. 

They were spying on him, assholes.

But obviously didn’t see him kissing her when they stepped into the hallway. “I didn’t give Rey my ring. She was giving it back because she found it. . . .” He tried to defend himself. 

“Likely story.” Jess said interrupting him with a raised brow, her large grin not fading as she folded her arms. “It’s okay, Poe. Rey is so young and just doesn’t know what she wants yet, she will come around to your ruggedly handsome charms soon enough.”

“Judging by the two of them sucking face in the hallway, I’m pretty sure she’s already there.” Said Finn coming in the door, he had an even bigger grin than Jess’ and the small group around Poe started to hoot and holler excitedly, each of them landing a punch to his arm-he was sure it was going to leave a bruise. 

Jess pulled him into a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek. “I’m so proud of you!” She said excitedly. “My little Poe is growing up so fast.” 

He gently shoved her away. “I hate every single one of you.” He said pointing at each of them as they laughed happily, even though he had the biggest smile on his face as he ran his hand through his hair. 

When he finally escaped the teasing that his friends laid on him, he wrapped his hand around the small ring and his chest, silently thanking his mother for giving him courage. 

/

Finn slung an arm around Rose’s shoulders as they watched Poe disappear deeper into the hanger to work on his X-Wing. “Think he’s going to be pissed when he finds out that BB-8 cut the chain on purpose?” He asked, keeping his voice low-like Rey, Poe had super hearing. 

“Whaaat???”


End file.
